


Lack of a Plan

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: With Bang Dream season 2 underway, fresh ideas are starting to appear.So here's a quick Asuka/Rokka, where Asuka tries to figure out how to ask Rokka out.





	Lack of a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Before episode 2 of Bandori S2 happened, I was actually working on a different Asuka fic. But seeing more of Rokka, and getting a better feel for her, made me put that other idea on ice for now. Might return to it later.
> 
> Anyway! While I figured this season would give me more Asuka content, I didn't expect them to just give her a girlfriend right away. So of course I had to write something with the two of them. I wonder how the rest of Raise a Suilen are going to come into this, and how Rokka ends up getting together with them. I assume the season is partly going to be about them forming their band, and having their first show. But I hope all the other bands get to shine a bit too. So far it's been pretty Popipa-centric, but we're only two eps in, so it's too soon to call anything.
> 
> I'll grant that episode 2 had a good amount of Roselia in it too, but I was kinda hoping to see more of them outside of performances. I want to see what they're up to in the day to day, not just what they're like as a band, if that makes sense. Hoping each band gets an episode or two where we just follow the members around, like we've done with Popipa in the first two.
> 
> Final note: Slightly annoyed that neither Ako nor Rokka called Asuka by name this episode, so I had to just guess at what they call her. It's possible Ako says Asu-chin or something, but idk yet.

Toyama Asuka sat down next to Udagawa Ako at lunch.

"Hey, Ako."

"Hm? What's up, Asuka?"

Asuka had been thinking about how to word this all morning. And most of yesterday.

"You have a girlfriend, right?"

Ako lit up, and her eyes sparkled. "Yeah! Rin-rin is the best! And the cutest! And very, very soft!" Her excitement was clear, and abundant. Was that what love was like, or simply what Ako was like?

"Ah." Asuka hadn't seen a lot of Rinko. Even when they were both in middle school, Asuka hadn't paid that much attention to the upperclassmen, and Rinko didn't seem like the type to stand out anyway. Though from what she had seen, she did look quite soft.

"We met online, you know," Ako said in a way that made her seem proud of the fact.

It certainly wasn't an uncommon story any longer, but Asuka didn't see how it was something to brag about.

Ako's gushing didn't last too long before she said: "Wait, why did you ask?"

Part of Asuka had almost hoped Ako would get so lost in telling her stories that she'd have an excuse to drop this. But she really shouldn't do that.

"Well... I was just wondering... um... how do you ask someone out?" Asuka asked, doing her best to appear calm.

"Huh?" Ako leaned back, and placed a finger on her chin as she stared at nothing in particular. "Hmmm... I just did it. When I realised I was in love with Rin-Rin, I asked her as soon as we got on voice-chat that night."

"Wait, just like that?"

Ako nodded. "Just like that!"

It sounded like she hadn't even hesitated. Which seemed very much like Ako, to be fair. She had already told the story of how she joined Roselia by just marching up to Yukina, and asking her.

"I'm not sure if I can do that..." Asuka said, mostly to herself.

"Oh? Who are you asking out?"

Asuka hadn't intended for Ako to hear that, but she couldn't exactly deny it at this point. "Well... uh... I... I'll let you know... after I've done it." Just in case something went wrong, she didn't want anyone else to know.

"Aw..." Ako seemed disappointed, but she flipped back into cheerful mode almost immediately. "Well! Good luck! I'm sure whoever it is will be thrilled!" she said with the utmost certainty. "The dark powers will bless your union~."

"Heh." Asuka had to smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She didn't feel quite so certain herself.

"Oh! Did you ask your big sister? Maybe she has some advice!" Ako suggested. She was a member of the 'big sisters are cool and awesome' club.

"Uh..."

* * *

_A few days earlier:_

"Onee-chan." Asuka had found Kasumi on her back on the couch, reading a magazine about bands, and figured she might as well ask.

"Hm?" Kasumi put the magazine down on her chest. "What's up, Aa-chan?" She smiled wide.

Asuka sat down on the edge of the couch. "I was wondering... how did you and the others... you know..." she said, trying to figure out her phrasing.

Kasumi pushed herself up on her elbows. "I know?"

"How did you and the others ask one another out?"

While Asuka hadn't wanted to get too deep into her sister's personal affairs, she had gotten the impression that everyone in Poppin' Party were together in a five-person relationship. How that worked was beyond her, but they seemed happy.

"Uh..." Kasumi sat up, and grabbed her own legs for support. "I don't think we really did."

Asuka blinked. "You don't think?" Even coming from her sister that wasn't what she had expected to hear.

"Well, we all kinda just realised it, I think. How cute Arisa is, how soft Rimi-rin is, how nice Saaya is, and how cool O-Tae is. Then it just happened, I suppose."

"I... see..." Asuka said, even though she wasn't sure she did. As she didn't know a lot of bands, she couldn't be sure whether this was a common thing that happened, or if Popipa were unique. It was probably the latter. "Wait, what about you?" It occurred to her that Kasumi hadn't listed anything about herself.

Kasumi cocked her head to the side. "What _about_ me?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Uh... never mind. Thanks, onee-chan." It might be best to leave that one be.

* * *

"I don't think she would be much help," Asuka told Ako.

"Oh? That's a shame."

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and everyone was gathering their stuff. Either to head home, or to club activities. Asuka hadn't joined a club this year. At least not so far, as she wanted to focus on her studies throughout high school. Getting into a good college was the goal. Maybe once she was used to her schedule, she'd be able to find the time for a club. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss swimming at all.

"Asuka-chan."

Asuka looked up to see Asahi Rokka heading over to her desk.

"Is something the matter?" Asuka asked. Rokka's tone of voice sounded almost urgent.

"Huh? Oh no, no no. I just have some footage of the concert we went to," Rokka said. So maybe eager was a more apt word than urgent.

Rokka was someone Asuka would describe as incredibly cute. She was awkward, shy, a little helpless, yet somehow quite excitable. And there was this fire in her that showed whenever she talked about something she was interested in. Mostly music, and bands. The glasses she wore were a nice cherry on top.

"See? The crowd was so excited," Rokka said as she happily let Asuka watch with her.

The two of them had gone to see Popipa play, as Rokka was a huge fan. It was much easier to see on the footage how into it the crowd had been, but being in there they had really felt it for themselves.

"Yeah, but it grew a lot once Roselia came on stage," Asuka pointed out.

It had been a Roselia event, with three other bands, including Popipa, as the opening acts. As soon as Roselia themselves had stepped out, the audience had increased as a bunch of girls in goth attire had flooded into the room. Asuka and Rokka had nearly gotten crushed. It probably made sense that a lot of the attendees were only there for the main act, and didn't care about the rest. It was a shame though. All the bands had put on a good show.

"I hope they play again soon~," Rokka said with a wistful sigh.

Asuka noticed that everyone else had left the classroom. Her and Rokka were the only ones left. Maybe this was her chance.

She hadn't really had much interest in other people in that way before, but after meeting Rokka she had found herself growing close to her, and fond of her, rather quickly. She'd had a bunch of friends in middle school. Even if she was far calmer than her sister, Asuka didn't have too much trouble making friends. In fact, she might even have an easier time, since Kasumi's intensity might scare people off.

But she had realised that what she felt for Rokka was different. And she wanted to do something about it. But how? Maybe Ako had the right idea, to just go for it.

"Rokka?"

Rokka looked up from her phone. "Asuka-chan?"

"Do you... um..." Asuka could already feel embarrassment starting to come forth. But having Kasumi as a sister had trained her in how to deal with that. "Do you want to go out with me?" There. Didn't stutter or anything. A moment of pride, before she started worrying again.

"Go where?"

Asuka blinked. Of the possible responses she had expected, that had not been one of them. The earnest expression on Rokka's face made it seem like she wasn't joking.

"Uh... no, I mean..."

"I don't have work today, so I'm free to go wherever. Well, maybe not wherever, but so long as it isn't too far, I'm good." Rokka smiled sweetly.

Asuka's brain had come to a halt. She could hear her heartbeat clearly.

"No, Rokka, I..."

"Hm?"

"I mean... do you want to go out? With me?" Asuka tried again.

"Sure, but where?"

"No, that's not..." She probably had to change tactics. But she didn't have a plan for that. If she could even claim to have had one to begin with. Alright, she just had to calm down. What would... what would Kasumi do? Hug Rokka. Out of the question. Asuka couldn't do that, not without warning. What else? Be honest, right? Got it. "Rokka, I love you." Wait, no, was that too honest?

Rokka's eyes went wide. "What?"

No time to panic. Asuka definitely wasn't panicking. "I mean, I'm in love with you. Probably. That kind of going out. Like dating. Do you... er... want to?" This wasn't going well at all.

Rokka wasn't saying anything, she was just staring.

"Um..." Asuka was starting to sweat. "Sorry..."

"Oh! Uh, no, you don't have to be, I just... I-I'm surprised!" Rokka was waving her hands in a frantic manner, though at least she was saying something. She froze, and asked: "Are... are you sure?"

"No. I'm not sure if I'm sure of anything."  _Very smooth, Asuka_ , she thought to herself. That had kinda just fallen out without thinking. "But... I'd like to find out."

"Oh... I... I've never..."

"Me neither."

"A-and I'm so..."

"Cute."

"Really?"

"Yes," Asuka said with a nod.

"Oh..." Rokka went quiet, and sat down on the chair next to Asuka's. Her cheeks were quite pink.

Asuka wasn't sure if she should say anything more, or give Rokka time. But it was a pretty awkward silence. "So..."

Rokka looked at Asuka, then at the floor, then towards the blackboard, the ceiling, and finally back at Asuka. "Okay. If you want to, then... okay."

Asuka felt her blood rushing, her heart beating, and she hugged Rokka.

"W-wh-wha- Asuka-chan?!"

Realising what she had just done, Asuka quickly let go, and sat back into her chair. "S-sorry, sorry, I just... I felt happy, and... um... sorry." Maybe she had more things in common with Kasumi than she had thought. A scary thought.

"Oh..." Rokka giggled a little. "Um... what now?"

Asuka thought about it. "No idea," was her conclusion.

They could probably figure something out.

**Author's Note:**

> Even in just the first two episodes, the show seems to be laying heavy into the idea that Poppin' Party are PolyPa. They're very casually intimate and comfortable in a way the other bands just aren't. So I think that's just going to be my headcanon going forwards. With Arisa as the protag, of course.


End file.
